


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 5: I'll Make It Up To You

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?





	1. Clip 1: You Don't Care

SUNDAY, OCTOBER 27TH, 1:56PM

EXT. PLAYGROUND

WILLA sits on the swings in an abandoned playground, swinging back and forth and dragging her feet in the dirt. She is completely alone in the frame. The only thing that can be heard is the wind blowing. She stares at the ground.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard, and she looks up sharply as JASPER runs over to her.

JASPER

Sorry I'm late, I had to help my brother out with something.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

It's fine.

It's clearly not fine. JASPER sits down on the swing next to WILLA.

JASPER

What's wrong?

WILLA

What do you think?

JASPER looks confused.

WILLA

I feel bad about missing our thing Friday. That's all.

JASPER seems relieved, shaking his head.

JASPER

Oh. No. Willa, it's completely okay. I don't care.

WILLA frowns.

WILLA

You don't care?

JASPER shrugs. He seems distracted by something, his hand clutching his phone.

JASPER

Yeah, it's chill. Don't worry about it.

WILLA smiles tightly, awkwardly.

WILLA

Great.

JASPER

Yeah. Great.

There is a moment of silence. WILLA and JASPER are looking at each other, but they don't seem to see each other.

WILLA

Do you want to hang out or something? You know, since I missed -

JASPER'S phone begins vibrating. He looks down at it and takes the call without saying anything to WILLA - not even an apologetic look.

JASPER

What's up?

KAI'S voice comes from the other end of the phone, just loud enough for the audience and WILLA to be able to tell that it is him but not loud enough to hear any specific words.

JASPER

Of course. Yeah, I'll be right there.

He hangs up, staring at the phone for a few moments before turning back to WILLA.

JASPER

I'm sorry, Wills, but I've gotta go. Kai -

WILLA

No, of course. It's fine. I've got a lot of homework to do anyway.

JASPER smiles and stands up. He kisses WILLA'S forehead before leaving the same way he came. WILLA is left alone, just as she was at the beginning of the clip. She gazes off in the direction that JASPER went as Crush Culture by Conan Gray begins to play.


	2. Clip 2: Crush Culture

MONDAY, OCTOBER 28TH, 3:01PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The song continues over shots of students leaving school for the day, looking joyful and carefree, yet tired at the same time. The shots of the students are intercut with shots of a couple making out, their identities unknowable to the audience.

As the song reaches its chorus, we cut to WILLA and HOLLY, staring at the couple and looking stunned. We then see the couple in full view - KEIRA and MATT. HOLLY nudges WILLA.

HOLLY

Did you know that they were together?

WILLA shakes her head, her eyes wide.

MATT and KEIRA finally break apart. MATT says something inaudible to KEIRA, making her laugh, and then walks away. KEIRA watches him go, then gets up and walks over to HOLLY and WILLA.

KEIRA

(excited)

Hi.

HOLLY

Wow. You're glowing.

KEIRA smiles wider, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

KEIRA

I know, right?

WILLA forces a smile.

WILLA

So how did you two get together?

KEIRA

Well, we met at the party and hung out over the weekend, and, well...

She laughs almost hysterically.

KEIRA

(whispering)

I think we're going to sleep together.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY

Already?

KEIRA deflates slightly.

KEIRA

What do you mean, already?

HOLLY

I don't want to be rude or anything, but you've only been together for a few days. Don't you want to get to know him a little better?

KEIRA

Why would I? He's perfect. I'd rather my first time be with a cool guy like him than some random dude.

WILLA

What happened to Jude, though?

KEIRA looks momentarily unsure, almost sad.

KEIRA

Um, can I borrow the pill from one of you?

WILLA laughs awkwardly.

WILLA

You can't borrow the pill. That's not how it works.

KEIRA sighs.

KEIRA

I don't mean, like, one pill. I mean a strip or something. For a week.

HOLLY

Well, I'm a virgin, so...

KEIRA

Oh, I'm sorry.

HOLLY

Why would you be sorry?

WILLA

Um, I'm not on the pill either.

KEIRA

But aren't you sleeping with Jasper?

WILLA looks around, making sure that no one is listening to their conversation.

WILLA

I have a NuvaRing. And I don't think you want to borrow that.

KEIRA

Well, where did you get it?

WILLA

The doctor's?

KEIRA

Can't you order it online?

WILLA shrugs. KEIRA looks frustrated.

HOLLY

Keira, don't you want -

KEIRA looks away suddenly. HOLLY and WILLA follow her gaze to see SAFIYYA and THEO FINCH approaching.

KEIRA

Um, I have to...

KEIRA picks up her bag and walks away. HOLLY and WILLA exchange confused glances.


	3. Clip 3: Memories

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 31st, 12:32AM

INT. WILLA'S BEDROOM

The room is dark, the only light coming from WILLA'S phone. Me by the 1975 plays as WILLA scrolls through her Snapchat memories. The pictures of her with JASPER transition to pictures of her with NIA and BROOKLYN, KAI being in some of the earlier ones. WILLA pauses on a picture of her that looks to be a few years old, her kissing one of NIA'S cheeks and JASPER kissing the other.

WILLA turns off her phone and flops onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. The song fades out as we cut to...

INT. WILLA'S MOTHER'S BEDROOM

WILLA'S MOTHER is reading something on a tablet. WILLA walks in, lying down on the side of the bed opposite her.

WILLA

I can't sleep.

WILLA'S MOTHER puts her tablet aside, and WILLA leans her head on her shoulder.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Is everything okay?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

Fine.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Nia and Brooklyn are doing well? And Kai?

WILLA moves away from her mother, rolling onto her other side.

WILLA

You're asking so many questions.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Well, I want to know!

WILLA closes her eyes, still not turning back to her mother.

WILLA

I have a boyfriend now.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Oh, really?

WILLA

Mhmm.

WILLA turns around, meeting her mother's eyes.

WILLA

I thought maybe I could introduce you to him. You know, before you leave again.

WILLA'S MOTHER

That sounds nice. He could come over for dinner on Friday night? I've got some stuff to do, but I should be home by six-thirty.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

Okay.

She leans her head on her mother's shoulder as the song resumes.


	4. Clip 4: Zone Out

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 31ST, 12:59PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The camera follows WILLA as she walks into the band room, the song continuing. She stops to say something to MR. RODRIGUEZ, the band teacher, her words inaudible over the music. He points in the direction of the practice rooms. WILLA goes to the practice room and knocks on the door. Through the window, we see JASPER look up sharply, smiling at her and going to open the door as the music fades out.

JASPER

Hey!

WILLA

Hi. Happy Halloween.

The two kiss.

MR. RODRIGUEZ (O.S.)

Keep it PG, okay, you two?

JASPER and WILLA laugh.

JASPER

Got it!

He pulls WILLA into the practice room and closes the door behind them, kissing her again.

JASPER

So where's your Nats stuff?

WILLA

Where's yours?

He pulls away from her, unzipping his hoodie to reveal a Washington Nationals t-shirt.

WILLA

Oh my god. Bandwagon.

JASPER

It's the World Series, I'm allowed to be hyped.

WILLA

Yeah, maybe if you gave a shit about baseball two weeks ago.

JASPER shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

JASPER

So what are you doing here?

WILLA

You weren't answering my texts.

JASPER

I wasn't?

He picks his phone up off of the music stand and turns it on. There are a few notifications on his screen.

JASPER

Okay. Apparently I wasn't. Sorry.

WILLA

It's okay. I know that you zone out when you're practicing.

JASPER

Yeah.

(he continues scrolling through the messages)

So you rescheduled the dinner?

WILLA

Yeah. Tomorrow at seven. And this time I'll actually be there. Does that work?

JASPER smiles.

JASPER

That sounds perfect.

The two begin to kiss again, getting more into it this time. They are interrupted by a pounding at the door. They break apart abruptly, seeing MR. RODRIGUEZ at the window. He points to his own eyes, then to them. WILLA and JASPER begin to laugh. The laughter dies down, but then they make eye contact with each other and begin to laugh all over again.


	5. Clip 5: He's Not Into You

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 1ST, 6:03PM

INT. WILLA'S BEDROOM

WILLA and HOLLY lie on WILLA'S bed, WILLA upside down and HOLLY right-side up.

WILLA

It was weird. Nice, but weird.

HOLLY

How so?

WILLA

I mean, everything was so awkward on Saturday, and then yesterday everything was fine again. Perfect, even.

HOLLY turns on her side, staring at WILLA. WILLA remains on her back.

HOLLY

Maybe he was just having an off day.

WILLA

Yeah. Maybe.

The doorbell rings. WILLA stands up, followed by HOLLY.

INT. WILLA'S FOYER

WILLA looks through the window next to the door, then turns back to HOLLY, looking alarmed.

WILLA

It's Theo and Safiyya.

HOLLY looks confused.

HOLLY

Yeah?

WILLA

Yeah, and Keira is coming too. She'll freak out.

HOLLY

Keira is coming? I thought it was just Theo and Safiyya, that's why I brought it up to them.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

(horrified)

Oh, shit.

The doorbell rings again.

HOLLY

Well, you have to let them in.

WILLA sighs, turning around to the door. After a moment, she opens it to see SAFIYYA and THEO on the other side.

WILLA

Hey.

THEO

Hi!

SAFIYYA waves. WILLA glances over SAFIYYA'S shoulder to see KEIRA on the sidewalk, having stopped short at the sight of the two girls at the door.

WILLA

Keira!

She waves KEIRA over.

WILLA

Come on in!

INT. WILLA'S BEDROOM

The girls are seated around WILLA'S room, an awkward amount of distance between them. They are silent, wary to speak to each other.

WILLA

So. Keira. What time is Matt picking you up?

KEIRA

Um, he said around six-fifteen.

SAFIYYA checks the time on her phone.

SAFIYYA

It's almost six-thirty.

KEIRA doesn't look at SAFIYYA, but shrugs.

KEIRA

I don't know, okay? I'm stressed out enough as it is.

HOLLY

About what?

KEIRA squirms uncomfortably.

KEIRA

You know. It's my first time. Does it, like, hurt, or...

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

I mean, sort of. You just have to make sure that you're, um, wet.

KEIRA

And how do I do that?

HOLLY

By getting, you know, turned on.

KEIRA

Then how do I do that?

THEO

Keira, have you seriously never been horny before? I thought that you were really into this guy.

KEIRA blushes. She still won't look at THEO.

SAFIYYA

Wait, I'm still confused. You're fucking Matt, right? What happened to Jude? Didn't you want him?

KEIRA rolls her eyes, but THEO doesn't see her.

KEIRA

(passive-aggressive)

I did, but Theo stole him, so...

THEO sits up, adjusting herself so that she can look straight at KEIRA.

THEO

I've tried to talk to you about this, but you just keep shutting me down. I didn't steal him - he kissed me, and I kissed him back. I'm sorry that he's not into you, I really am, but it's not my fault.

KEIRA finally meets THEO'S eyes, glaring at her. THEO looks taken aback, WILLA, HOLLY, and SAFIYYA exchanging awkward glances.

KEIRA

I don't care how it happened. You knew that I was into him, and you made out with him anyway! And it's not like I had a chance to even talk to him, since Safiyya ruined the entire party before it even started -

SAFIYYA

I didn't ruin the party -

KEIRA

Yeah, you kind of did!

There is a lull in the conversation, an awkward silence falling over the room. WILLA looks between the girls, her eyes wide, and the doorbell rings.

WILLA

(quietly, to HOLLY)

Saved by the bell.

HOLLY laughs, just quietly enough for WILLA to be the only one to notice.

THEO

Who is it?

WILLA gets up, going to her window and looking out.

WILLA

Um, it's...both of them?

KEIRA

What?

WILLA

See for yourself.

KEIRA gets up and joins WILLA by the window, as does THEO. From their perspective, we see MATT and JUDE standing at the front door below. KEIRA sighs, glaring at THEO again.

KEIRA

This is all your fault.

THEO

What is?

They continue arguing as they walk out of the room, WILLA following close behind them.

INT. WILLA'S FOYER

KEIRA opens the door, pretending as if nothing happened.

KEIRA

Hi!

(to JUDE)

What are you doing here?

JUDE

Uh, I'm picking up Theo for our date. If she's still interested, of course.

THEO

Of course I am.

She and JUDE smile at each other. KEIRA noticeably looks away.

KEIRA

(to MATT)

And our plans are still on, right? Just the two of us?

MATT nods.

MATT

So, are we going, or...

KEIRA

Yeah! Yeah, of course!

She joins the boys outside, as does THEO.

JUDE

Dude, I didn't know that you guys were dating.

MATT

We're not.

WILLA gives them a weird look as she closes the door. She leans against it, checking the time on her phone - six forty-five. She sighs, unlocking her phone and calling her mom.

WILLA'S MOTHER

(over phone)

Willa? I was just about to call you -

WILLA

Where are you? You said you'd be home by now.

WILLA'S MOTHER

(over phone)

I know. I'm so sorry about this, but I had to get an earlier flight. I'm at the airport now -

WILLA

Wait, wait. You're not coming?

WILLA'S MOTHER

(over phone)

It's just not possible, there was an emergency...I'm so sorry, Willa.

WILLA

You promised!

WILLA'S MOTHER

(over phone)

I know. I know, and I promise that I'll make it up to you.

WILLA

Mom -

WILLA'S MOTHER

(over phone)

Sorry, but I have to go, it's almost time to board.

WILLA

Mom!

But she has already hung up. WILLA takes the phone away from her ear and stares at it for a moment before stowing it back in her pocket. She lets her head fall back against the wall, closing her eyes. She sighs, and then takes her phone back out again, but before she can call anyone, it rings, JASPER'S name appearing on the screen.

WILLA

Jasper, hey. Listen, my mom -

JASPER

(over phone)

Willa? I'm really, really sorry, but I can't come over tonight.

WILLA goes silent. She pushes away from the wall, beginning to pace around the foyer.

JASPER

(over phone)

Willa?

WILLA

Yeah, yeah, I heard you, just...what the fuck? Why?

JASPER

(over phone)

Something came up with Kai. He really needs my help with something.

WILLA hears a voice over the phone, but it's impossible to make out what they're saying.

WILLA

What was that?

JASPER

(over phone)

Uh, that was Kai.

WILLA

I've known Kai for a really long time, I think I know what his voice sounds like.

JASPER

(over phone)

Well, it was him, so...

The voice rings out again, clearer this time.

WILLA

Is that Brooklyn?

JASPER

(over phone)

Sorry, Willa, but I really have to go.

WILLA

Jasper!

He hangs up on her as Stone by Jaymes Young begins to play. She stops in the middle of the foyer and stares at her phone. A tear escapes one of her eyes and she covers her mouth with one hand, trying to stop crying.

HOLLY (O.S.)

Willa?

WILLA turns around to see HOLLY and SAFIYYA waiting on the stairs. Both of their faces fall as they see WILLA'S heartbroken expression. They descend down the stairs to hug her, holding her together.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.


End file.
